Ultraman Strange
Ultraman Strange is a magical ultra. He is one of the three Mystical Ultras that seal the powerful dimensional kaiju Tormaru the world eater. And yes, this is a Marvel Universe but in a different Earth and all the heroes are Ultramen. History Many years ago, in the dark dimension Ultraman Strange and his brother and sister were attacking Tormaru because he was about to eat their world. The 2 brothers and sister trys to ultra ray Tormaru but they noticed that Tormaru is invincible and immortal. "It's pointless" said Tormaru, so the siblings use "Ultra Mystic Shield" to seal Tormaru in his dimension but when they use it, they cannot transform back into their gigantic form, if they transform again they'll died. When they are using "Ultra Mystical Shield" on him but Tormaru realises that shield will seal him in his dimension. Tormaru trys to attack the shield and it didn't break then Tormaru disintegrated Ultraman Strange's brother and the sister with his beam in front of his eyes. That angers Strange a lot, so he complete the seal on Toramaru. After complete seal away Tormaru , Strange use magic on his decease brother and sister to resurrect them back to life but he stopped when he sees their magical enegry in front of him. Red energy is his brother and Blue enegry is his sister. Then, the two enegry went inside his color timer. He receives red and blue stripes on his body and his cape. After that, he went to earth and rest. He rest in a magical temple that is worshiping him. On Earth, he turns into his human form and put his ultraman power inside the chains necklace called Chains of the Mystical as a important item for mystical warriors to fight creatures or kaiju from other dimensions. Present Day In the present day, a teenage who damages his hands in a bike accident.He came to the temple to find a cure for his hands but Strange wants him to a mystical warrior. And that teenage name is Hideo Kawasaki. Hideo decline, then the Strange told him there is no cure for your broken hands. That anger him, he attacks him, Strange punch his astral form out of his body and send him to different dimensions and reality to show him the reality. When the teen astral came back from his body. Hideo changes his mind and he joins the Mystical Artist to be a mystical warrior. Few months of mystical training, finally Strange shows him how to fix his hands by believe the unbelievable. Hideo was finally fix his hands. Hideo is thankful that him told him how to believe the unbelievable and it fixes his hands. Strange feels the teen is ready. Strange takes the teen to the Portal of Sanctums. The Chains of the Mystical was put there for the any warrior that was chose by Strange himself. Strange gave him the book of mystical history and told him read the page for him. The teen reads it for him "Whoever wears the Chains of the Mystical, if he been chosen by Strange himself, he will possessed the power of Ultraman Strange?" Hideo said "It's a dumb name for an Ultraman, Ultraman Strange really? so strange". Strange ignores his opinion and his unfunny pun. Strange told him nobody in this temple knows who Strange is. His human name is Gen Kuniena. Then Gen told him he is Ultraman Strange himself. Gen also told him that he is ready to become the new Ultraman Strange. Hideo was surprised that he meets another ultraman. Gen told him that his time has come. Hideo was confused. Gen told him that he kept his ultra powers in the Chains of the Mystical. Hideo asked him does the necklace has any magic. Gen answers him that the power of the Chains of the Mystical has the power of time. Hideo asked him why he didn't use it to transform. Gen told him if he transform again he'll died because he seals the world eater Tormaru. Gen also told him there's someone on earth trying to break the shield. It was Gen's former students that was trying to break the shield, Merrick is the leader of Tormaru's followers and Strange's strongest student. The only way to do destroy the seal, is to destroy the three santums. Hideo accept to become the new Ultraman Strange to protect the sanctums. Then, Gen senses intruders in his temple. Gen send Hideo to Kulau Lumpur Sanctum with the Chains of the Mystical in his hands and told to find Ming the protector of Kulau Lumpur Sanctum, Kintaro the protector of Kawasawa Sanctum and Daniel the protector of New York Sanctum. Gen will deal the intruders in his temple. Hideo was confuse at first, when he arrives in Kulau Lumpur in Malaysia. Hideo comments that he always wanted to try Malaysia's nasi lemak. Hideo searches for the protector and call out his name. Hideo founds him Ming meditating. Hideo told him that the Tormaru's followers are invading. Ming told him it's too late and they are here. Then the KL Sanctum explodes by them. Ming asked him did he know how to fight with magic. Hideo says yes. Ming and Hideo summons their magic symbol to their fists. Tormaru's followers step inside the destroyed sanctum and they take off their masks and show their faces to them before fighting them. Hideo and Ming were terrified how their faces become monsters. Ming and Hideo fights them, Ming summons a magic sword the sword of Agul and fights them. Ming told him to summons any magical weapon to use while he was fighting the followers. Hideo summons the blade of Hikari. Both of them fought the followers with swords. Then, one of the follower use Tormamu's dimension magic to turn himself into a kaiju. Ming puts everyone inside santcum inside the Mirror Dimension to avoid harming more civilians. Ming told Hideo to transform but Hideo don't how to transform into Ultraman Strange. They both run away from the sanctum. The kaiju follow them, fire a dark beam at them. Hideo told him to get us out of the mirror dimension. Ming says he can't if he do that the kaiju will also get out. Becoming the new Ultraman Strange Hideo remembers the book of mystical that Gen tells him to read. He saw drawings how to transform. Hideo stops running and transform into Ultraman Strange by doing magic fingers signs and then shouted "Strange!". Hideo has become Ultraman Strange. The mystical titian and kaiju clashed it others. They trades punches and kicks to each other. The kaiju grabs him and punch him with a blazing fist. Strange(Hideo) was knock out and fell down to the ground and the Kaiju kept on punching him in the face. Strange's(Hideo) colour timer starting to blink. Suddenly Strange's memories appears in Hideo's head. It shows that he changes into Mystic Red mode. So, Hideo get the kaiju off of him and changes into Mystic Red mode. Then, finish him with Eldritch Mystic Red Tiga Delacium Stream. Hideo transform back into himself and pass out. After passing out for 2 hours, Hideo woke up, Ming told him that New York Sanctum has been destroyed. The only sanctum standing is in Kawasawa Hideo's hometown. The New York sanctum protector arrives in KL sanctum. Daniel apologised that he couldn't protect the sanctum because he doesn't the power to against too many kaiju. Ming told him this is not the time to apologise and must go to the Kawasawa Sanctum before they destroys it. Hideo, Ming and Daniel open a portal to the Kawasawa Sanctum. Tormaru's Arrival Many mystical warriors dies protecting it. The sanctum was destroy. They saw the dark dimension on the sky and they saw Gen fighting with a person. The person beats Gen. Hideo stops the person with a magic lightning blast, It reveals that person is Merrick, Gen's strongest student. Hideo,Daniel and Ming battles Merrick and his Tormaru's followers. Gen flight into the dark dimension while Hideo and the others fight. Hideo asked him why he do this for Tormaru, Merrick say that he will save us by eating our world. Hideo remembers a Gen told him that the necklace has the power of time and he also remember a wizard movie thaught him time magic. Hideo use the Chains of the Mystical to reverse time. Everything destructive building went to back normal and Hideo found the protector of the Kawasawa sanctum. Hideo use the time magic on the protectors to not be affected by time reverse. Merrick somehow has his own time magic, he use it on his Tormaru's followers also not be affected by time reverse that Hideo made. Merrick broke Hideo's time spell by throwing a knife at his arm. Both group clash, Merrick use Tormaru's dark dimension magic to become a humannoid kaiju called Thantatos. Hideo transforms and fight Thantatos while hurt. Hideo changes into his Mystic Blue mode. And finish him with Eldritch Mystic Blue Agul Stream. Inside the Dark Dimension Then he went to the dark dimension, turn back into human and found his master Gen trying to respell the seal. Hideo also help trys to respell the seal but Gen told not to do it, if he does it he'll lost the ability to transform. Hideo refuse and trys to respell but Tormaru has broken free the seal. Tormaru looks at them, Hideo quicky transform into Strange. But he realize that Tormaru is bigger than him. Strange(Hideo) jump on him and then get punch out by Tormaru, Tormaru asked him did he remember him, Hideo respond no. Tormaru was about to killed Strange(Hideo) for not remember him. Gen calls out that Tormaru and told that he's the one that seals him in his own dimension. Tormaru looks at him and laugh and then disintegrated Gen. Gen use shield to block his disintegrated blast. Gen say good bye disintegrated. Strange went violet breserk after seeing his master died in front of him, Strange use Eldritch Mystic Red Orb's Zedcium Ray and Eldritch Mystic Belial's Deathcium Ray on him. Hideo forgot that he is immortal, and Strange suffers killing Tormaru. He thought an idea, he sent Tormaru in another dimension. That dimension is weaken Tormaru, he sent him into the Light Dimension and trap him. Tormaru cannot escape the light. Tormaru only use darkness as his power. Tormaru lost his immortally in that dimension . Strange use Mystic Force on Tormaru, successfully killing Tormaru. After that Hideo thought of leaving the mystic temple, he came to fix his hands not become Ultraman Strange, he put back the Chains of Mystical. When he about to leave, he was stopped by the santucm protectors. They told that without Ultraman Strange, the world will be in danger again. Hideo told them they got Ultraman Iron. Ming told him that Ultraman Darko alone cannot protect this world from many dimensional kaiju. Hideo changes his mind and accept to become Ultraman Strange. Specials * Mystic Force: Kinda like Lightning Noa except he borrows his brother and sister's power to combine with his. * Mystic Blast: Strange can blast his magic from his hands Triva : * Ultraman Strange is ripoff of doctor strange * Marvel gonna sue me soon * Rewrite some garbage Category:MingNexus Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit